The Impossible Choice
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: Where The Doctor and Clara and there daughter Ellie are trapped in a prison cell on Dr Simeons ship. What does the Great Intelligence want with there daughter Ellie ? A choice has to be made but will everyone make it?


~ Three Weeks earlier ~

The doctor , clara and Ellie were aboard the tardis in the time vortex. The doctor was messing around with the controls. briefly turns around and looks at his perfect family. " where shall we go today? " said the doctor. " I don't mind honey anywhere is good for me as long as I am with you I'll be happy " said clara. Suddenly the Tardis went out of control and landed with a crash. Immediately fell to the floor with a bang. " what did you do ? " said clara. " nothing it wasn't me " said the doctor. Clara helps Ellie up as she was still in shock.

" what is going on hey ?" said the doctor stroking the console. The Monitor switched itself on and a familiar face appeared on the screen. " doctor is that " said clara. " Dr Simeon " said the doctor standing up walking over to the monitor. " doctor how can he be alive he jumped into your time stream you said that anyone will die if they step in it " said clara. " As you understand I have an army of whispermen I can easily turn into any of them with just one touch " said Simeon.

" what do you want " said the doctor. " for you to die doctor as i take my ultimate revenge " said Simeon. " we'll I am sorry but I am not letting you " said the doctor. " if you don't we will take your daughter " said Simeon. " the tardis is shielded how are you supposed to do that then " said the doctor. " doctor I can easily turn down your tardis defenses system with one click of a button " said Simeon. " don't you dare " said the doctor trying to fly the tardis away. " oh nice try doctor but not good enough " said Simeon. " why is the tardis not flying " said clara starting to panic as she holds Ellie closer to her.

" Simeon let us go " said the doctor. A bright flash of light comes in the tardis and a wicked laugh was find themselves on Simeon's spaceship.

" this is where it begins " said Simeon grinning.

~ three weeks later ~

Ellie was in a prison cell on a alien spaceship. Crying out for her parents she was only four years old and her parents could hear her. " Please take me to my daughter " said Clara. " No this I part of my revenge " said Dr Simeon.

" you can do this " said clara. " oh I think you'll find I can " said Simeon. " Please, she is upset she needs her mother " said the doctor. " Fine but doctor you will have to stay here but this. Is not changing my mind we will take her and I will be another painful lose for you doctor yet is all part of the plan " said Dr Simeon. Clara was allowed out of the cell and told to wear handcuffs and walks down to her daughters prison cell. Ellie sees her mum as the prison door opens and Clara gets thrown in and one of guards grabs Ellie making sure she didn't escape. Clara was released from the handcuffs.

The guards ran out and locked them in. " Mummy " said Ellie crawling over to her. " Oh baby come to mummy " said Clara sitting in the corner of the cell. Clara picks her up hugging her tight. " mummy I am scared " said Ellie. " I know baby so I am but you have got me now baby girl " said Clara. tears formed in Clara's eyes as she saw the scars on her daughters arms. " aww baby did the guards do this to you " said Clara. Ellie nodded crying. " shhhhh mummy promises that I wont let them hurt you again. " said Clara.

" I love you mummy " said Ellie. " I love you too baby" said Clara. " where is daddy ?" Said Ellie looking around. " Sweetheart Dr Simeon only let me go and stay with you one of us had to stay behind " said Clara. " mummy what are they going to do " said Ellie looking frightened. " I am not sure baby " said Clara. " I need you to be brave can you do that for mummy " said Clara looking down at her daughter. Ellie nodded. " good girl " said Clara. Dr Simeon walks in the cell. " we'll well well as last we meet again Clara Oswald " Clara holds Ellie close to her and shield her away from him. " what do you want and leave my baby alone " said Clara.

" why should we do that for she is a perfect for are plan to succeed " said Dr Simeon. " what plan might that be if it has got anything to do with my husband the doctor I am warning you back off " said Clara. " the doctor only just the start of it then we will destroy earth " said Dr Simeon. " your going to wipe out the earth there are so many people living there. You want to destroy them. They didn't do anything wrong Simeon " said Clara. " If you won't cooperated then will start the process guards take Clara back " said Simeon.

" no please no doctor help me take me back to my daughter " said Clara screamed. The doctor hears Clara. " what are you doing to her answer me " said the doctor. The guards walk off. Meanwhile the guard takes Ellie. " mummy " said ellie screaming " no don't do this she young please " said Clara. " mummy mummy mummy " said Ellie. Clara was removed out of the cell. " noooo get off me " said Clara screamed as she was taken into a cell next to the doctor's right next store. " Clara Clara what happen " said the doctor. Clara collapsed of the floor in floods of tears " there have taken her away from us " said Clara looking up at him in tears .

The doctor hugs her tight through the cell bars. " Clara we can't save her, they took my sonic and tardis and they emptied my pockets " said the doctor also in tears. " I wish there was something we could do " said Clara. " There is no way out Clara, I have tried for the last three weeks and look we are still here " said the doctor. " You're giving up and you never do that " said Clara. The doctor was just as weak as Clara. " doctor this is are daughter she four doctor " said Clara." The only thing we can do Clara is hope and wish " said the doctor. Clara hugs the doctor as her cell was locked again. " Leave my daughter alone " said the doctor. " No, we will keep her " said Dr Simeon.

" Please she is only a little girl " said the doctor. Simeon laughed walking a away out of sight. The doctor cries thinking of his daughter. " Please don't cry dad I don't like it when I see you cry" said female voice. The doctor looks up and see a girl kneeling down in front of him. " Ellie is that you" said the doctor. the teenager Ellie nodded. " My lovely daughter all grown up " said the doctor smiling. " Hi dad " said Ellie smiling. The doctor hugs her tight. " But how did you escape? " said the doctor. " Oh come on dad, I am part-time lord part-human, did you really think I would respond to the brainwash that dr Simenon did and not forgetting the whispermen " said Ellie.

The doctor laughed quietly. " You are so clever " said the doctor. " I got that part from you and mum dad now come on let's save them " said Ellie smiling. " How " said the doctor. Ellie giggled holding the key " You are brilliant and impossible as your mother " said the doctor. " I know " said Ellie unlocking the cell door. The doctor quickly steps out and then opens the cell for Clara. " Doctor who is that " said Clara. " That's Ellie she is 14 years old " said the doctor. Ellie looks at Clara. " sorry It's been ten years since I last saw you both " said Ellie as tears formed down her face because she had missed them terribly.

Clara hugs her tight "shhhhhhh Ellie don't cry you know how much upsets us both " said Clara calming her down until she had stopped crying. " it's nice to see you both again " aww " said the doctor joining in the hug. After a few minutes ellie looks at her watch knowing that she need to save her young self before in was to late " We need to go to cell 43 is where they took me when I saw young come on we have got no time to lose otherwise there will be trouble " said Ellie running ahead as the doctor and Clara run with her.

They reached the cell. " oh no its coded " said Clara trying to break the code. " don't worry I think you will be needing this back dad " said Ellie passing the sonic back to the doctor as he grins before opening the door. " mummy daddy " said the four year old ellie. " Ellie " said Clara running to her. the doctor looks at the teenager " what is it " said the doctor. " Nothing really " said Ellie. " and why don't I believe that miss Oswald " said the doctor tapping her gently on the nose. " look I am only doing this to put this right dad " said Ellie. " but ellie " said the doctor. Before the doctor could finish off speaking the security alarms go off. " mum dad you have got to go now run take the younger me I have got your back " said Ellie. " no Ellie it's not safe " said Clara. " Ellie please don't do this " said the doctor. " believe me you have to trust me now for your own lives run I don't want another repeat of this situation again ten year is bad enough I am the impossible daughter and this is why " said Ellie tears rolling down her eyes. " Clara take our young daughter back to the tardis " said the doctor.

" Doctor please no don't let her do this " said Clara. " Dad you need to go too " said Ellie. " Not yet " said the doctor. " But dad " said ellie. "Doctor what is she going to do " said Clara. " Clara go back to the tardis please Clara for our daughter sake " said the doctor. Clara walks over to the older Ellie. " Please can I have a moment alone " said Clara. The doctor nodded. Ellie watches as Clara her mother walks over to her. " My little girl all grown up hey I love you your exactly like the daughter of the impossible girl always so brave and funny and very beautiful " said Clara hugging her tight gently rubbing her back. " Please mum take the young me and be safe " said Ellie. " you be careful alright " said Clara. Ellie lets go. " Run " said Ellie. Clara took one last look at older Ellie before running with the four year old back to the tardis. Ellie looks at her father. " Dad please take this " said Ellie handing him a ear piece so they could talk to each other. " My beautiful daughter " said the doctor.

" I can see in your eyes dad that you know what I am going to do " said Ellie.

" yes well that because it a time lord instinct too sweetie come over here " said the doctor opening up his arms for Ellie runs over to him in tears hugging him he puts his arms around her. " hey hey hey shhhhhh you are nearly there I know that you are brave hey look what you did you escape from Dr Simeon and now your trying to save your younger self and your mum and me I am so proud of you " said the doctor gently making her look up at him wiping her tears. " we will always love you Ellie and we will remember this " said the doctor. "I am so scared " said Ellie. " I know baby I will talk to you until the end I promise hey " said the doctor putting the ear piece in his ear. " see don't worry baby everything is going to be okay " said the doctor. The guards were getting closer.

" I love you dad tell her from me that I am giving her the days that I can't have I am going to put this right dad even if it kills me I don't want her to live in terror and fright I want her to be safe and happy I know you can be a brilliant dad just make her laugh and go on adventures don't worry about me my story is nearly done dad " said Ellie. The doctor kissed her on the head as tears were coming down from his eyes. Ellie finally knew it was time to my very brave it was the only way she could be with her parents she knew time can be rewritten. " Dad its time for you to run please run " said Ellie. The doctor lets go. " Actually you what run run you clever boy and remember me. " said Ellie smiling at him. " That's my girl " said the doctor and runs to the tardis and locks the door. the guards come.

" who are you " said the guards. " Me I am Ellie rose Oswald " said ellie grinning. The guards looked confused." But how can you be her did she regenerate" said the guard. " No I have no record of that" said the guard. " Erm boys you really should have been careful what you stand on see ya " said Ellie pulling the lever and the trap door open up and the guards fall in. " works every time" said Ellie running to the captain area. Another group of guards come gushing out.

" I am ordering you to stand down " said the guard. " not a chance reckon you are smarter that me " said Ellie grinning. " get her " said the guard commander. The guards run and trip on a wire and fall to the ground. " lesson learn I think never mess with a time lord " said Ellie running and sees Dr Simeon. " Dr Simeon " said Ellie. " Ahh Ellie rose Oswald " said Dr Simeon about to walk over to her.

" Not so fast I really should say the great intelligence " said Ellie. " Ohh you remind me of your father the anger and hatred " said Dr Simeon. " Point of advice Simeon I would really be careful what you say to me a specially when I can easily destroy you in a heartbeat " said Ellie. " Destroy me why all I wanted for you his to give you power over the Universe " said Dr Simeon. " Power power you took me away from parent there the ones that I will fight for you never need power family and friends is the only thing worth living for it you don't mind I think your story needs to end " said Ellie.

" How are you going to do that " said Simeon. " we'll like this " said Ellie throwing the ticking bomb in the air and running out of the room and suddenly there was a bang as fire spread across the room." Emergence lock down " said the voice. " Oh not you don't " said Ellie running to the captain cabin and locks the door behind her." Activating self destruct and building on lock down " said Ellie pressing the button before speaking up. Ellie activates her ear piece the doctor was in the tardis flying in the distance away from the ship. " Dad I did it and now it time " said Ellie she looks at the captains viewing area and looks throw the widow she could just make out the tardis drifting. Clara looks at the doctor. " Doctor tell me what our daughter is doing " said Clara.

" Clara calm down " said the doctor. It suddenly dawns on Clara. " No you can't let her die doctor its are daughter" said Clara. " Mum please listen I have no choice I would rather give back the days and years than spending time away from you both it's the only way tell her dad " said hannah. " Our daughter is right Clara " said the doctor. " Oh ellie " said Clara. " I am sorry but it my choice it either save me or save younger me I knew it was going to be hard for you to choose between us so I am sacrificing myself " said ellie.

Self destruct in ten nine eight " it's all my fault " said the doctor. Seven six " Dad it wasn't mum dad I love you " said ellie. 5 " We love you too baby always " said the doctor and Clara. " four three " said the voice. The doctor wraps his arms around Clara. " Goodbye " said ellie shutting her eyes. " two one " said the voice. Suddenly there was a bang. The doctor and Clara watched the monitor as the ship exploded " That was are daughter doctor "said Clara in tears.

" I know Clara I am sorry " said the doctor. " We will never forget Clara she save the universe because she loved her parents us Clara but she not real not anymore she is back to where she belongs with her mum and dad " said the doctor looking down at her four year old smiling up at them. We are all stories in the end just make it a good one.


End file.
